Fais comme tu veux pauvre gourde !
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /YAOI séquelle de Maladie salutaire de Bernie Calling/ la vie de Heero et Duo ou comment concilier sa vie de couple et l'écriture sur le net...


**Auteur :** Arlia

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Titre :** Fais comme tu veux pauvre gourde !

**Genre :** yaoi, humour, et plus ! **séquelle autorisée de « Maladie salutaire » de Bernie Calling**

**Bêta lecture :** de **Bernie**

**Mot de la bêta :** _En tout cas, j'aime énormément, tout ce qui est dit là dedans est tellement vrai, une review c'est un cadeau du lecteur, maman m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas poli de réclamer les cadeaux. Mais qu'il fallait remercier poliment et de bon cœur. Les histoires doivent être écrites pour son plaisir personnel, parce qu'on a envie de partager quelque chose. J'aime la façon dont tu décris les sentiments, que tu fais passer les messages._

**_A PROPOS :_****_ nouvelle note sur mon profil, j'y explique les tenants de cette fic qui m'a valu pas mal d'ennuis _****_  
_**

* * *

_Centré italique ce sont les mails des persos_

* * *

**Fais comme tu veux pauvre gourde !**

* * *

Nous sommes 3 mois après l'incident « fessée » qui a frappé le couple de Heero et de Duo. Mais heureusement, la fin a été très favorable et tous deux se sont encore plus rapprochés.

Le natté a aussi réalisé qu'il passait vraiment trop de temps devant son ordinateur. Le métis en était venu à supporter presque toute la charge des taches ménagères en plus de son travail, et ce sans rien dire… Il était avec un ange et bien content qu'il ait craqué.

Duo reste donc à mi-temps mais prend le temps d'être avec son homme et de faire un peu plus que sa part chez eux. Parce que s'il avait été seul il serait toujours sur cette pente infernale et vivrait dans un véritable capharnaüm…

Donc, maintenant l'Américain se contente de taper le soir après le départ de son homme entre 1 et 3 heures pas plus. D'ailleurs, l'inspiration est revenue depuis qu'il a pris du recul et consacre enfin du temps à son couple, il écrit mieux et malgré le temps en moins passé devant l'ordinateur il arrive à poster un chapitre par semaine de sa nouvelle fiction sans problème et sans délaisser ses revieweurs toujours aussi nombreux.

Duo a d'ailleurs sympathisé avec pas mal de ses admirateurs anonymes mais surtout avec quelques-uns, dont une fille Relena06.

Cela lui a fait penser de suite à la princesse avec qui Heero est encore en contact par mail et quelquefois téléphone. Une gentille fille quand on la connaît bien. Lui-même l'a eu une fois où Heero était absent et celle ci a été très aimable avec lui.

Mais revenons à son amie d'Internet. Depuis qu'elle avait initié le contact ils avaient eu quelques discussions par mail et s'étaient finalement échangé des informations plus personnels ne tournant plus seulement autour de leurs fictions publiées sur le même site.

Ainsi ils connaissent leurs goûts musicaux, littéraires, et quelques éléments de la vie de chacun. Relena – Helena de son vrai prénom – sait donc que Duo est gay et elle-même s'est révélée être une jeune mère célibataire au foyer qui a deux petites filles de dix et sept ans.

Mais il y a des points de mésententes entre les deux jeunes gens, sur les publications notamment mais ils ne s'y attardent pas.

Cela fait environ deux mois que les jeunes gens se connaissent, quand une première vraie dispute arrive. Helena est au même titre que Duo un auteur très en vogue pour ainsi dire, elle a même plus de reviews que le natté ; il lui arrive de tourner à près de 60 commentaires par chapitre publié.

Dans sa publication du jour Helena a mis un petit mot s'excusant de la qualité de sa nouvelle, en effet elle serait malade. Aussitôt Duo la maile pour avoir des nouvelles.

_-- _

_J'ai lu ta nouvelle hebdomadaire, qu'est ce que tu as ?_

_Duo_

_-- _

Et il a rapidement une réponse, apparemment Helena est devant son ordinateur ce soir malgré sa mauvaise santé…

_-- _

_Angine blanche comme mes filles, elles l'ont attrapé à l'école, une horreur j'ai la tête qui tourne en plus d'un super mal de gorge…_

_Helena_

_-- _

Duo est assez étonné par cette réponse, que fait-elle devant son ordinateur dans un état pareil à dix heures du soir ? Puis il se souvient de lui-même quelques mois plus tôt, fort de son expérience il essaye d'expliquer cela à Helena.

_ --_

_Tu sais si tu es vraiment malade tu devrais aller au lit te reposer surtout avec tes deux enfants dont tu dois t'occuper, tu dois être bien fatiguée. _

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Duo_

_-- _

Il reçoit quasi instantanément une réponse qui ne le convient pas du tout du tout…

_-- _

_Non il faut que j'écrive mon chapitre de _Mon copain ou rien,_ je dois poster demain…_

_Je dois encore envoyer ma fic à Hilde ou Dorothy une de mes deux bêtas_

_Mes gamines se débrouillent, je dois déjà m'occuper de moi _

_alors elles restent au lit ou devant la télé, pas mon problème _

_c'est assez casse pied que l'école ait pas voulu les garder pendant la journée_

_Tu en as pensé quoi de ma nouvelle tu n'as pas laissé de review aujourd'hui ?_

_Helena_

_-- _

Déjà la remarque pour ses enfants déplait énormément à Duo… Si un jour il a la chance d'adopter un enfant avec Heero il s'en occupera avec tout son cœur et son amour, et franchement laisser deux enfants dont l'aînée a à peine 10 ans se débrouiller malades…

Enfin ce n'est pas trop ses affaires après si elle veut un avis sur sa nouvelle il va lui donner de bon cœur et avec franchise.

_-- _

_Honnêtement tu as fait beaucoup mieux c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien laissé, tu sais, tu aurais dû attendre ou sauter une semaine le temps de bien te remettre j'aime tout autant attendre plus longtemps pour avoir quelque chose comme d'habitude._

_Duo_

_-- _

Il obtient alors un mail très corrosif de celle qu'il croit être une amie…

_-- _

_Attends t'as pas autant de succès que moi tu crois que les gens font gaffe à la qualité ?! _

_T'es bien naïf ! Je vais pas décevoir ils attendaient quelque chose pour aujourd'hui !_

_Helena_

_-- _

Duo est assez blessé par ce mail et n'y répond donc pas, il n'a été que sincère avec la jeune femme, en y mettant des gants, alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'exciter comme cela. Enfin il essaye d'oublier les propos mesquins et se contente d'écrire la suite de son histoire en cours.

Duo ignore donc Helena, jusqu'au lendemain soir, cela fait une petite heure que Heero est parti travailler quand il reçoit un mail de la jeune femme.

_-- _

_Je n'ai plus rien reçu de toi hier, mon chapitre est chez Dorothy, j'ai lu jusqu'à deux heures du matin et suis tombée sur le texte d'une adolescente qui me reviewait depuis quelques temps, j'ai beaucoup aimé, tu devrais lire ce qu'elle écrit, elle s'appelle Quatrina43._

_Helena_

_-- _

Le natté est très intrigué par le mail, déjà Helena semble assez étonnée qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ses pics et ensuite par le fait qu'elle lui conseille une lecture. Enfin pourquoi pas après tout ? Ayant terminé son chapitre de toute façon vu qu'il s'apprête à débuter un autre, il décide d'aller sur le profil de cet auteur.

En quelques clics il y est, il s'agit vraiment d'une toute jeune fille qui a à peine 13 ans. Elle écrirait aussi des histoires avec des couples gays au premier plan.

Parce que si le « yaoi » comme ça s'appelle est le genre auquel les textes de Duo appartiennent, c'est surtout car le natté est lui-même gay et sait donc de quoi il parle, il vit ses histoires.

Contrairement à beaucoup de filles et femmes qui écrivent des histoires dans le même registre. Les textes des autres sont souvent plus fleur bleue que la réalité mais pour Duo le scénario et la cohérence de l'histoire importent plus que quelques détails.

Maxwell ouvre l'unique histoire postée par la jeune fille et commence à lire. Cela s'intitule _La force du destin_. Le résumé n'est pas forcément très accrocheur mais il continue sur sa lancée. L'histoire est très courte quelques 2000 mots, et pas très bien construite.

Il est question d'un lycéen qui pour briser la monotonie vole une voiture et prend en stop un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Duo rougit en lisant les dernières lignes en effet, c'est extrêmement cru et même proche du vulgaire cela décrit un bête acte sexuel entre l'auto-stoppeur et le lycéen qui a reçu auparavant une fessée du même auto-stoppeur pour avoir séché les cours, et l'histoire finit brutalement juste après le coït. Ensuite un petit mot de l'auteur précisant que cela est dédié à son auteur préféré Relena06 qui l'a convaincu d'écrire sa première histoire…

Là, l'Américain a les yeux qui lui sortent presque de la tête. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le texte quasi pornographique au vu du manque de scénario et même la relation sexuelle est ratée. Duo n'aime pas cela à la base car il est trop concerné mais ici il a en plus été consterné par celle-ci, tout en violence presque pas de préliminaires… En aucun cas réaliste.

Le pire est qu'il se souvient d'un mail d'Helena, il cherche donc dans sa boite mail s'il a gardé celui-ci assez récent et heureusement le retrouve.

--

…_Franchement je ne me cache pas j'écris beaucoup de relations sexuelles ça plait beaucoup mais que des gamines les lisent et disent aimer, je sais pas moi je n'aimerai pas que ce soit les miennes, les parents s'en foutent de leurs gosses !…_

_-- _

Voilà ce que dit le mail et la même personne qui dit cela a globalement demandé à une gamine de 13 ans de lui écrire une fiction pornographique ? Duo est on ne peut plus choqué, surtout qu'Helena n'en démord pas, en effet elle fait bien savoir qu'elle a adoré autant d'après son mail que d'après sa review…

Il vit également autre chose à travers le mail, Helena s'offusque des parents qui ne font pas attention à leurs enfants mais elle-même ne fait pas cas de ses filles malades… Et fait faire à une gamine ce qu'elle ne veut pas pour ses filles. Elle se contredit beaucoup trop à son goût en si peu de temps et Duo n'aime pas du tout ça…

Finalement il décide malgré tout d'ignorer ces paradoxes, peut être que cela ne veut rien dire après tout, Helena paraissait énervée la veille au soir et elle ne mâche pas ses mots, écrivant même sous le coup de la colère. Le résultat n'est généralement pas des plus agréables à lire…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Maxwell a presque oublié cette affaire. Il s'est fait de nouvelles connaissances d'ailleurs.

Les gérants du magasin où lui et Heero travaillent ont récemment découvert lors d'un petit problème survenu dans le magasin que Yuy en plus d'être un bon veilleur de nuit a des capacités en informatique.

Cela les a bien intéressés car, en effet, ils pensent installer un système de vidéo surveillance en plus des rondes, nécessitant quelqu'un derrière les écrans, mais pour cela ils désirent tout de même que Heero fasse un stage rémunéré d'une semaine et obtienne ensuite le poste avec une rémunération majorée.

Donc Maxwell sera seul pendant une petite semaine. Il a donc convenu avec Heero que lui-même rencontrera certains auteurs qui ne vivent pas trop loin de chez eux. Helena est rayée d'office, ils ne vivent même pas dans le même pays, mais certaines autres tels que Hilde28 la première bêta lectrice d'Helena avec qui il a sympathisé est à moins de 50km.

La semaine passe très rapidement grâce à ces rencontres, exceptionnellement Duo a demandé à faire les matins, pour pouvoir rencontrer les auteurs l'après midi. Ce n'est que pour une semaine alors il peut bien se décaler un peu.

Il rencontre comme prévu Hilde28 qui s'est lancée dans l'écriture peu avant cette rencontre, et qui s'avère être une jeune femme très agréable, ainsi que d'autres très douées également comme Meiran'Nat' ou bien SallyP. Cette expérience a été très enrichissante et il se dit qu'il en parlera peut être à Helena si celle-ci est de bien lunée, pas la peine de tout gâcher avec quelqu'un qui manifestera de l'agressivité due à de la jalousie…

Finalement, il n'a pas à en parler à la jeune femme, en effet, elle ne répond pas à ses mails ou de façon tout à fait impersonnelle. Les premiers jours qui ont suivi le retour de Heero, Duo a passé BEAUCOUP moins de temps devant l'ordinateur, il a eu largement le temps pour ça durant l'absence de celui-ci. Ils ont donc passé leurs débuts de soirées ensemble et sont même allés au restaurant pour fêter la petite promotion du brun.

Mais, les premiers jours passés, pas un mail d'Helena, qui pourtant publie toujours autant et d'après son profil, et elle s'est trouvé une nouvelle bêta lectrice en plus des deux autres. Preuve qu'elle est bien en vie…

Au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles, Duo commence quand même à s'inquiéter un peu, peut-être que la jeune femme a un problème avec l'une de ses enfants ou est de nouveau malade ? Il lui envoie donc un gentil mail lui demandant comment elle va.

_-- _

_Salut Helena, comment vas-tu ?_

_Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, tout va bien chez toi ?_

_Duo_

_-- _

Il n'obtient pas de réponse le soir même comme il l'espère, renforçant donc son inquiétude. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il a un mail répondant au sien.

_-- _

_Je fais aller mais ce n'est pas le top_

_Le père de mes filles est venu, il voulait les prendre en vacances tu parles que j'ai accepté, ça va me faire aussi des vacances à moi._

_Il m'a laissé sous-entendre qu'il pourrait les prendre en garde alternée_

_Enfin je t'embête avec mes problèmes et ma petite vie insignifiante…_

_Helena_

_-- _

Il répond aussitôt pour rassurer la jeune femme mais sans se précipiter, il sent venir quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, enfin…

_-- _

_En effet, ça ne doit pas être génial, _

_ça te fait des vacances mais tu te tracasses de les savoir avec lui._

_Tu ne m'embêtes jamais tu le sais bien, si tu veux discuter, je suis là._

_Duo_

_-- _

La réponse suit de près.

_-- _

_Je ne me tracasse pas pour ça, mais s'il a la garde alternée, je vais perdre mes alloc'._

_Je ferais comment moi à ce moment là ??_

_Pour pouvoir rester à la maison, et avoir du temps pour écrire._

_J'ai pas bossé depuis 2 ans. Et les postes de secrétaires se font rares._

_Helena_

_-- _

Duo est un peu agacé sur le coup, elle n'est pas très futée sur ce coup là…

--

_Tu peux faire plein de choses en attendant de trouver un poste correspondant à tes études_

_Agent d'entretien, caissière… ils engagent toujours._

_Duo_

_-- _

La réponse obtenue l'exaspère tant qu'il décide de ne pas répondre, Helena n'a vraiment pas envie de s'en sortir…

_-- _

_Je suis trop bien pour faire une tâche aussi vile, je ne pourrai pas_

_Et même comment on peut faire correctement un job quand on est formé pour un autre ?_

_Helena_

_-- _

Allergique au travail voilà ce qu'elle est, du travail il y en a. Le tout c'est de vouloir travailler. Mais si le mot travail manuel la rebute tellement qu'elle se débrouille seule. Il ne faut pas exagérer. Lui et Heero savent piloter, faire des plans, infiltrer et ne sont pas agents gouvernementaux, ni pilotes de lignes pour autant ! Ils auraient pu trouver mieux que veilleur de nuit et magasinier, mais après la guerre, ils devaient manger, se loger et survivre, tout était bon à prendre.

De même il ne va pas jouer à l'assistante sociale ni à l'agent ANPE. Tant pis pour elle.

Plus le temps passe, moins il reçoit de mails d'Helena. Il reste plusieurs jours voir une ou deux semaines sans rien et pour finir, Helena répond juste à ses mails sans plus. Une fois il obtient encore un message tout à fait banal et apparemment intéressé.

_-- _

_Bonjour_

_J'ai perdu l'adresse mail de Iria78 il y a deux jours, est-ce que tu peux me la donner ?_

_Sinon la vie devient très difficile, on ne me propose toujours pas d'emploi selon mes compétences_

_J'espère ne pas devoir retourner à l'hôpital avec Océane pour l'appendicite depuis elle a une santé fragile tout comme moi, et je n'ai pas pu payer l'hôpital avec la chambre simple et la télé…_

_Helena_

_-- _

Duo finit par se lasser et finalement se contente de laisser des commentaires sur ses fictions. Avec un temps de retard… La jeune femme publie encore plus qu'avant mais la qualité en a pâtis.

De plus il a connaît d'autres auteurs et découvert l'activité de bêta lecteur, qu'il adore. Duo corrige d'ailleurs les textes de Quatrina43, la jeune auteur qu'Helena a lancée, depuis la jeune fille écrit des textes bien plus logiques et qui commencent à avoir vraiment du contenu. Quatrina s'améliore preuve qu'il suffit d'un peu de cadrage pour obtenir quelque chose de bien.

Un petit mois plus tard, Duo et Helena n'ont plus de contact que par les reviews que Duo poste sur les histoires de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne lisant même plus celles de celui qui était un ami. D'ailleurs elle y répond de plus en plus lentement, comme si c'était une corvée pour elle.

Le natté a pris du retard chez elle, en effet, elle poste plusieurs fois par semaine et parfois plusieurs histoires en même temps pour des événements spéciaux.

Duo trouve que cela prend de plus en plus une tournure de travail à la chaîne, les histoires rafraîchissantes et originales du début finissent par se ressembler de plus en plus, les thèmes sont répétitifs et les situations au final toujours les mêmes.

On est dans le commercial, la pornographie, et les traditions anglo-saxonnes diverses et variées ; au lieu des valeurs, l'érotisme discret et les sujets tabous ou déclarations contre marketing du début. C'est un gâchis monstre. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que la jeune femme a toujours autant de commentaires positifs.

Là où Duo ne trouve rien dire de par la platitude du texte, il y a 50 commentaires, simples, des demandes de suite avec un « j'ai aimé » mais c'est quand même assez ébahissant un tel nombre ; d'autres comme SallyP écrivent bien mieux et en ont trois fois moins.

Le natté essaye néanmoins de suivre les histoires à chapitres commencées auparavant, avec assiduité pour ne pas prendre trop de retard de ce côté là.

C'est un mois plus tard que Duo finit par craquer. En effet une fois de plus Helena a posté cette fois 3 histoires le même jour, dont deux chapitres d'histoire en cours. Le natté, assez à contre cœur, lit les dites histoires et est franchement déçu, niveau logique c'est mieux que Quatrina à ses débuts, mais niveau contenu…

Il ne sait même plus quoi dire en review. D'ailleurs s'il reviewe c'est uniquement par amitié, pour d'autres il n'aurait même pas lu. Donc il met quelques commentaires plats, rien d'autre à dire de toute façon.

Mais quand trois jours plus tard il reçoit sa réponse il est bouche bée ! En effet la jeune femme a fait un mail commun pour tous en CC en plus aucun respect pour les adresses… Le mail est plat banal, elle dit avoir trop de reviews pour pouvoir les gérer toutes, un vrai bonheur pour le destinataire … Elle répond ici pour ses trois postages remerciant du bout des lèvres et se plaignant beaucoup.

Le sang de Duo ne fait qu'un tour, il a entendu parler de ces mails communs par un de ses contacts présent sur le site, Helena a déjà fait ça lors de son quintuple postage la dernière fois. Mais là quand même il fallait arrêter ! Il envoie donc un mail à Helena.

_-- _

_Comme tu as l'air de prendre les reviews des lecteurs comme une vraie corvée et vu comment tu y réponds, je vais te soulager des miennes._

_J'ai toujours essayé de dire des choses constructives car je sais que c'est plus intéressant pour l'auteur_

_Vu que tu t'en fiches totalement je ne vois pas pourquoi je me casserai la tête avec ça_

_J'essayais de suivre ton rythme très cadencé mais là, je préfère tout autant lire des textes qui me font vraiment envie et qui me donneront envie de mettre une review, pour partager quelque chose avec l'auteur, lui faire connaître ma vision de son histoire et avoir sa réponse qui me donne sa raison d'écrire mais en tout cas toujours en rapport avec l'histoire._

_Ainsi je ne t'abrutirai plus de travail_

_Duo_

_-- _

Cette fois la réponse ne tarde pas, Duo la reçoit 20 minutes plus tard, très sèche comme à chaque fois qu'il a vexé Helena… La meilleure défense n'est-elle pas l'attaque ?

_-- _

_Fais comme tu veux, mais sache que tu es totalement immature_

_Pour ma part je crois que tu te prends pour le nombril du monde et que tu m'agresses et me juges alors que tu ne sais RIEN !_

_Après tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es libre, et je n'en mourrais pas_

_Pour l'objet de ton courroux, je porte beaucoup d'intérêt à mes reviews mais, sache, que moi j'en ai eu **700** cette semaine !_

_Tu crois quoi que je me tourne les pouces ??? _

_Soit, tu es naïf soit con mon pauvre garçon !_

_Après si tu te comportes comme un gosse de 5 ans qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut, je n'y peux rien moi_

_Et ne me dit surtout pas que je pleure pour avoir des review c'est FAUX ! et entre nous tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que tu es satisfait d'avoir 2 reviews comme à ta dernière histoire non yaoi…_

_Alors OUI je groupe un peu de temps en temps, et alors ???_

_Je reçois **500** reviews en moyenne alors OUI les ¾ passe avec ce système et alors ?_

_A l'avenir tu comprendras que je te prierai de garder pour toi tes remarques PUERILES et DEPLACEES !_

_Helena_

_-- _

Là Duo n'est pas simplement fâché, il est blessé et outré par ces commentaires.

-« PETASSE ! »

Voilà ce qu'entend Heero en sortant de sa douche qu'il prend toujours avant de partir au travail en ce mois de juillet.

-« Duo qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le natté sursaute sous la voix calme et un peu alarmée par les cris.

-« Excuse moi… tu sais, je t'ai parlé d'Helena, elle est de plus en plus incorrecte avec ses lecteurs je lui en ai fait la remarque et elle… »

-« Je peux lire ? »

-« De quoi ? Mon mail ? »

-« Oui, le tien et sa réponse. »

Maxwell se lève et laisse sa place au métis. Il va se servir un verre d'eau, il faut qu'il se calme.

Heero assit devant l'ordinateur commence à lire calmement pour voir ce qui a mis son Duo dans un tel état. Heureusement il est en avance aujourd'hui il lui reste une bonne demi-heure avant de partir.

Il lit attentivement chacun des mails, plusieurs fois et au bout de 5 minutes appelle Duo.

-« Duo, qu'est ce qui te pose problème exactement ? »

-« Que ? »

-« Qu'est ce qui te pose le plus problème dans son mail ? »

Duo commence à réfléchir, qu'est ce qui l'embête le plus au juste ? Le fait principal d'abord, Helena joue à l'autruche elle se cache la vérité, elle se dit sincère et elle aime la vérité mais se voile la face. Lui-même quand il était adolescent clamait des « I run I hide but I never lie » mais il les respectait au moins.

Ensuite, son sentiment de supériorité maladive, à chaque fois qu'elle se vexe paf, « je suis supérieure ! », « j'ai plus de commentaires », « plus d'ancienneté que toi » etcetera on ne peut plus insupportable. Lui au moins s'assume, il travaille à mi-temps et Heero ne l'entretient pas comme elle l'a déjà laissé entendre.

Un bip sonore interrompt sa réflexion, un nouveau mail vient d'arriver.

-« Tu veux le lire ? Il est de Relena06… »

-« Oui vas-y, tu peux me le lire, je crois que je ne tiendrai pas moi… »

Heero obéit donc et tombe sur un mail complémentaire au premier.

_-- _

_Je me suis trompée c'était 716 reviews depuis samedi_

_Je viens de les recalculer_

_Helena_

_-- _

Là le japonais ouvre de grands yeux cette fille est folle.

-« Heero ? »

-« Je me suis trompée c'était sept cent seize reviews depuis samedi, je viens de les recalculer, Helena… »

-« … »

-« … »

-« La première chose qui me hérisse le poil, c'est qu'elle se croie supérieure aux autres, auteurs ou lecteurs. »

Heero hoche la tête cette fille doit se vanter, on est que le jeudi c'est impossible 120 commentaires par jour surtout que Duo lui a bien dit qu'elle ne publie que sur un autre site très peu mis à jour.

Lui-même a été impressionné quand Duo lui a dit arriver à 30 reviews au bout d'un mois. Depuis d'ailleurs son chéri lui lit ses histoires avant de les poster pour savoir si les sujets sont bien abordés, les personnages en accord avec eux-mêmes et bien d'autres choses. Lire son texte à voix haute permet de voir des erreurs qui passent inaperçues comme la ponctuation trop peu abondante ou bien des mots écrits à la place d'un autre.

-« Ensuite, elle en se remet jamais en question, reste sur ses lauriers je lui ai dit qu'elle a baissé de niveau d'écriture et je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs mais rien à faire ses textes sont parfaits à ses yeux. Elle ne cherche pas à s'améliorer et régresse. »

Heero secoue la tête c'était tout bon.

-« Elle joue à la forte, celle qui assume tout et fait le contraire, elle est instable et indécise. Elle est horrifiée de savoir que des gamines de 13 ans lisent ses histoires contenant des scènes sexuelles mais en elle incite une à force review à en écrire une. »

Là le brun ouvre la bouche mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette malade ??? Il ne connaissait pas bien les lois mais est ce que c'est très éloigné du détournement de mineurs ??

-« Elle se dit travailleuse et prête à tout pour avoir de l'argent mais rechigne tous les postes et même à simplement travailler. »

-« … »

-« Elle est quasi monomaniaque entre ses reviews et ses histoires de cul, quelquefois il n'y a que ça, c'est le récit ; j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça, il suffit de voir son compte. »

-« … »

-« Mais, tu vois Heero, ce qui m'écœure le plus c'est qu'elle prenne le temps de compter ses putains de reviews au lieu d'y répondre ! »

Heero attend deux minutes mais Duo n'ajoute rien, il prend alors la parole.

-« Tu devrais écrire tout ça et l'envoyer mais ne réponds plus aux mails de cette folle, je n'aimerai pas que tu t'enlises dans une guerre de position dont tu ne te sortiras plus. Ce serait dommage et cette fois effectivement puéril. »

Sur ce il se lève et embrasse la joue de Duo avant de partir s'habiller, il devait aller travailler dans un petit quart d'heure.

-« Attends ! Je suis censé l'envoyer mais pas à elle ? »

-« Oui, ignore cette fille, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Duo se rassoit donc sur sa chaise et commence à réfléchir à son mail. Puis débute l'écriture de son mail doucement d'abord, puis frénétiquement par la suite, tout arrivait au fur et à mesure.

_-- _

_C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue ta vie, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de garder le contact. Par contre, je vois que tu as du temps pour compter et recompter tes reviews._

_Sache que **si**, tu pleures bien après les reviews, il suffit de voir combien de fois le mot « review » apparaît dans le para texte._

_Tu te cacheras peut-être derrière le fait que tu veux indiquer aux lecteurs où se trouve le système en les prenant donc pour des cons mais un « snif » ou un « s'il vous plait » à côté n'est pas nécessaire pour donner une information._

_De même je me rappelle bien de ta menace d'arrêter_ Taiwan's secret_ car tu n'avais « que » 10 reviews par chapitre. Et à la fin du dernier chapitre posté d'en réclamer 30 ou tu ne publierais pas !_

_Tu dis toi-même que tu ne pourrais pas poster comme moi avec parfois 50 lectures et 2 reviews, cela prouve bien que tu recherches de la reconnaissance de la part du lecteur, or quand on aime l'écriture c'est un cadeau que l'on fait de publier et quand on fait un cadeau on ne doit pas attendre de retour, une review c'est un cadeau du lecteur il n'est pas obligé de le faire. _

_Et je ne supporte pas qu'on dédaigne autant quelque chose que l'on réclame comme toi tu passes ton temps à faire._

_Enfin, quand je lis que tu **dois** finir d'écrire une fiction, on dirait que tu t'obliges à écrire, que ce n'est plus un plaisir et je trouve ça dommage car on le ressent vraiment dans tes textes. C'est d'ailleurs encore plus dommage car tu as du talent pour l'écriture, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde._

_Bref, fais comme tu veux pauvre gourde !_

_Duo_

_-- _

_Taiwan secret_… Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas pensé. Cette histoire a été postée avant qu'il ne soit inscrit mais Duo a été informé du mini clash quand il a lu les anciennes fictions d'Helena, au travers du para texte très abondant – et souvent inintéressant – qu'il y a dans chacune de ses histoires justement et des reviews qu'il lisait souvent dans ce genre de cas.

Helena a jugé ne pas avoir assez de commentaires, son histoire était simplement policière et contenait des « couples » hétérosexuels. C'était très bien mené. Cela parlait de la prostitution très courante chez les jeunes filles et garçons dans ces pays asiatiques, et du tourisme sexuel en général.

Malheureusement, l'histoire concernait une jeune fille Tiaïra, et il n'était question que de couples hétérosexuels. D'où le désintérêt de pas mal de lecteurs qui il faut le dire, lisent presque uniquement des histoires de cul entre homme.

Il n'empêche que la réaction d'Helena était disproportionnée, et un clair « 30 reviews ou pas de suite ! » a été posté en fin de chapitre 7. C'était 2 ans auparavant. Depuis, le seuil des 30 reviews a été dépassé, la génération des lecteurs n'était plus la même et cela devait y être pour quelque chose aussi.

Il n'empêche que la suite n'est toujours pas là, malgré le fait qu'Helena clame haut et court qu'elle finira toutes ses histoires.

Mais maintenant, Duo ne sait pas trop quoi faire de son mail. L'envoyer mais pas à Helena… Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il supprime son adresse. S'il en a besoin il sait où la trouver.

Finalement, il l'envoie à une de ses autres amies avec les autres mails et un petit mot explicatif, pour qu'elle comprenne. Une fois fait, il se sent mieux. Bien mieux. Comme soulagé, Heero est de bon conseil, il le remerciera quand il rentrera le matin.

Vers 7h, la porte s'ouvre doucement au cas où Duo dormirait. Ce qui n'est jamais le cas. En effet, aussitôt le châtain se jette au cou de Heero.

-« Merci pour tes conseils hier, je t'aime ! »

Heero sourit tendrement la dernière fois qu'il lui a sauté au cou c'était dans une situation bien plus inconfortable pour leur couple. Il rend donc les caresses mais demande au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Je peux aller prendre ma douche ? Après on déjeunera, ça sent drôlement bon. »

C'est un Duo tout sourire qui le relâche. Il a pris le temps de faire une bonne quantité de crêpes sachant que Heero adore ça et reviendrait affamé comme à chaque fois qu'il fait les rondes. En effet il alterne la place derrière les postes de surveillance avec un autre collègue ce qui est nécessaire lorsqu'on donne des congés à l'un d'eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard Heero ressort. En attendant Duo sort ses crêpes d'entre les assiettes mises en bain-marie pour les conserver chaudes.

-« Tu as écrit ton mail alors ? »

-« Oui, ça soulage, c'est bien fini maintenant »

-« Tu l'as envoyé ? »

-« Oui, à une amie en lui expliquant la situation. Elle a à peu près le même avis que moi et m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes plus tard dans la soirée, donc c'est bon. »

-« C'est bien alors. »

Ils continuent à manger puis Heero reprend la parole avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-« Tu sais Duo… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu aurais aussi pu te l'envoyer à toi-même »

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
